Recueille d'une vie passée et future
by Mrx32
Summary: Histoire tirée de mon imaginaire mais inspirée des personnages de zootopia que sont Nick Wilde et Judy Hopps ... L'idée c'est de revivre avec eux quelque moment précis de leur vie, de leur quotidien futur au film ou passer. Ce n'est pas de faire une grande histoire mais plusieurs petits passages et de faire un recueille d'une vie de ces personnages.
1. Avant-propos

_Bonjour;_

 _Alors je tiens à vous expliquer quel est le but de cette histoire._

 _Celle-ci ne sera pas une histoire dite "classique";_

 _J'entends par là : une façon de faire non-conventionnel._

 _Je vais raconter à ma manière plusieurs épisodes de la vie de Judy et de Nick._

 _Avant, après et futur au film._

 _Les histoires ne seront pas dans l'ordre chronologiquement, cependant tous auront un objectif, celui de décrire une situation marquante sur leur vie, la seule chose certaine sera la façon dont elles seront perçues : en souvenir d'un vécu._

 _Sans "spoiler", cette histoire débutera par la fin de la vie…_

 _Ce sera le moyen de se remémorer chaque souvenir._

 _La mort, la vie, les joies et les peines auront grande importance dans ce que je veux décrire._

 _Les premiers chapitres traiteront directement de la mort des personnages principaux Judy et Nick, après seulement les souvenirs feront surface._

 _Attention, je me répète ne prenait pas note du classement des chapitres, car cela n'est en rien une chronologie._

 _Plus tard, je mettrais en place un moyen qui vous permettra de vous repérer dans le temps ( sûrement, une frise chronologique) ainsi, vous pourrez saisir l'histoire racontée sans mélanger (pensant une suite directe à l'ancien chapitre.)_

 _Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit..._

 _Ah si, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à l'écriture, c'est pour ça que je veux faire que des tranches d'instant._

 _Mais à part je pense faire à côté un récit sur Nick, le pourquoi du comment y sera traité…; je ne vous en dis pas plus…_

 _Et n'hésitait pas à me laisser quelque commentaire._

PS: L'orthographe n'est pas mon fort, je me relis, mais si vous en trouvez n'hésiter pas à me le dire et je me hâterais pour les corriger

 _Merci…_


	2. Le sentiment d'une fin

À chaque instant ... Sur le cours du temps, la vie s'efface et se réécrit sûr d'innombrables choses.

La vie ne fait de distinction sur aucun être, elle sait mieux que quiconque que tous commencent à un moment donné, écoulant de choix et de conséquences, mais aussi que toute à une fin. Imposant l'équilibre des chances à chacun, dans un monde où le temps est le principal critère.

Justement, la fin d'un voyage se terminera ce soir, il a été riche en rebondissements comme tous à chacun, mais aussi en émotion.

L'écriture classique d'une vie en soi, mais c'était son histoire, sa vie ...

La sienne.

Il est dit qu'au crépuscule de sa vie l'on voit sa vie défilée.

Et si je vous disais, qu'en fait, vous le vivez actuellement sans même le savoir !

Car à ce moment fatidique, vous revivez tout ce que vous avez vécu avec plus ou moins de vitesse. Votre esprit vous donne le temps, faisant paraître 1 seconde, des années voire même des décennies, il a besoin de cela pour se canaliser, se libérer, car il le sait..., il le sent.

La fin est certaine, mais plus difficile à admettre, elle est proche.

L'esprit ne demande qu'à vivre, mais le corps ne le peut, à défaut celui-ci possède une force : " il peut tout faire", rien... Aucune barrière ne le borne à rester cloisonnée.

À un moment précis de la vie, il donnera une clé... "La clé", celle dont vous ne connaissiez pas jusqu'à maintenant, une porte dérobée resté jusque-là fermé et inaccessible ; vous donnant accès pendant un laps de temps limité à votre esprit de façon illimitée et vous montre le chemin en vous guidant tel un ami pour pouvoir revivre à nouveau certains souvenirs, mais d'une façon bien cruelle, car il vous donne la perception des choses passées, mais aucunement le pouvoir dès les modifier.

Vous vivez donc c'est moment présent avec la sensation réelle du moment et que tous s'écoulent telle un long fleuve tranquille.

Mais cela a un prix ; celui de vous rapprocher à chaque instant du moment fatidique ou la vie ne se résumera plus qu'a un effort qui sera vain. Dernière force déployer courageusement acquis tout au long de son existence, le corps aura atteint c'est limite et ne pourra subvenir à son besoin primaire ... Celui de vivre.

Et cet instant était arrivé pour une vie fatiguée, usée, mais possédant un esprit toujours vivace tel un feu vif demandant toujours plus.

Nous voilà arrivés dans une chambre classique de forme ; un lit, une armoire, quelque bibelot par-ci par-là, un petit nid douillet aux couleurs chaudes, le jaune et l'orange dominent, une atmosphère de sérénité se dégage de cette pièce.

Au milieu de celle-ci gît le lit, un grand lit pour celle qui l'utilise. Les yeux un peu vitreux trahissent son grand âge, mais son pelage toujours aussi vif de couleur ne le démontre pas. Ouverts, ces yeux commencent à balayer la pièce en cherchant désespérément quelque chose. Après un léger vagabondage dans la pièce, ceux-ci deviennent fixes, ne bougeant plus, ayant trouvé leur but qui n'est autre qu'une photo.

Mise en valeur dans un cadre marron où l'âge se faisait sentir par les couleurs décolorées, dues à l'exposition prononcée au soleil de sa vie passée exposée comme un trophée.

Mais celle-ci n'était pas n'importe quelle photo. C'était leur photo ... Les deux protagonistes principaux regardaient ensemble l'objectif immortalisant l'instant.

Ne pouvant détourner le regard dû à la résurgence de souvenir, les yeux commencent à fatiguer et une petite douleur caractérisée par une trop longue fixation apparaît et ce fait sentir, mais qu'importe ... Gravé, cette image est le plus important, juste cela compte, la douleur physique n'est rien comparée à ces sentiments qui jaillissent de son être tel un raz-de-marée, vague après vague les sentiments se mélange et se consument pour ne faire qu'un. Le chagrin, l'extase, l'amour, la perte, la douleur tous sont présents, mais aucun regret ne vient troubler cette unité, tout a été fait au cours de cette vie pour suivre ces sentiments et ces buts infinis ... Celui de vivre pleinement sans aucun regret.

Les souvenirs se bousculent, tous veulent se voir apparaître pour marquer l'importance, mais un se démarquent entre tous ...

 **Ps: je sais que je ne suis pas très bon en orthographe, désolé s'il y en a de présentes ... Signaler mois celle-ci, si vous en découvrez**


	3. Une dure réalité

**Salut bonjour.**

 **Je tiens à signaler que les chapitres ne seront pas dans l'ordre chronologique à proprement parler, mais ils donneront des réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres, comme signaler dans la présentation ce ne sont que des moments précis de situation plus ou moins longue.**

Une vie passé, courte mais longue en même temps. Il est difficile de sentir, l'apercevoir ... ce chemin qui prend fin.

Le soleil coucher à l'horizon dévoile son spectacle ravissant, peinant à partir voulant retarder au maximum sa présence.

Douce est elle la sensation sur le pelage de Judy glissant comme une main chaleureuse, dernier adieu de celui qui la vue naître et qu'il la voit partir, un ami qui l'a accompagné dans c'est bon moment, comme les plus tragiques, s'écartant au rythme de son déclin, celui-ci disparut dans un dernier rayon qui s'offre juste pour elle.

Son cadeaux d'adieu.

"Adieu merveilleux compagnon..." déclara Judy avec un sourire

Ce magnifique paysage mettant tous sont cœurs en difficulté, un trop-plein d'émotions jaillit, les larmes tombent ne pouvant attendre, s'écoule le long de sa joue.

Les souvenirs sont aux passé, le présent est là, le temps est compté . Les sensations se décuplent prenant tous leur sens, dernier petit cadeau d'un corps exténué. Chaque sensation se transforme comme à c'est 20 ans, une façon de le vivre plus intensément.

Son petit museau frétille, une fragrance qu'elle connut que trop bien . Ancienne mais bien présente, elle s'avance-t-elle une claque mais en même temps d'une telle douceur .

C'est sens sont en alerte, c'est oreille levée au plus haut de leur capacité, entendant un léger vrombissement, c'est yeux grand ouvert balaye les alentours mais rien, "Nick" dit-elle d'une voie incertaine comprenant le non -sens de ce qu'elle était en train de dire à voix haute .

Mais c'est bien son odeur qu'elle perçoit, sont mâles, le sien elle ne peut se tromper.

Son marquage est encore frais, elle le sent clairement comme si elle venait juste de le marquer.

Cherchant tout azimut la source de cette odeur, elle reste figée devant rien ... Juste ... rien

Fixant son regard quelque second comme pour certifier, que rien, est la normalité. Mais elle s'accorda à cligner des yeux, puis il est là, apparaissant de nul par.

Nick est là, présent devant elle.

"Be... n N... Ni...Nick ? c'est bien toi ! " "Oui " ce simple son . Initiateur d'une résurgence de sentiment qu'elle crut enfouie et perdu à jamais .

"Oui c'est moi carotte" "Co...com..ment t'... mort..." bégayant cherchant ces mots.

"Cette question n'est pas ce qui m'importe"

Judy commençant à se relever, peinant à le faire elle s'aida de c'est deux bras, mais Nick s'approcha rapidement vers elle et l'aida.

Cette proximité soudaine ne la faisait plus doutée. Sont musque, son toucher, c'est mimique, son visage, sa voix; Tout est là, il est là, présent ; même-ci c'est une hallucination elle en profitera jusqu'à son dernier instant.

Elle sauta littéralement dans ses bras manquant de peut de basculer en arrière avec lui mais, Nick était-elle qu'il était dans c'est souvenir. Jeune et vif.

Il s'exécuta promptement pour pallier au problème d'équilibre.

Judy en se lovant dans ses bras, le palpa et huma son odeur à plein poumon comme pour certifier que c'était bien lui.

Tous c'est sens disait oui. Ne pouvant attendre plus, c'est sentiment, actuellement lui dicter sa conduite, mettant sur pose le côté réfléchit, elle ne peut se maîtriser, le prenant par surprise elle l'embrasse avec une folie amoureuse, un amour qui ne pouvait être assouvi depuis bien longtemps. Dans un premier temps surprit de cette intensité, Nick ne tarde pas à engager lui aussi son amour. Il finit par se détendre et sa réponse satisfait pleinement Judy. Ce baiser le dernier espoir fuguasse d'une vieille lapine mais il se réalise, Judy prend un plaisir non feint tout en gravant dans sa mémoire, ce dernier échange.

Leur étreinte n'a duré que quelques minutes quand une douleur intense mais brève se décharge dans tous son être . Le métronome de la vie commence à ralentir, le corps prend conscience que les choses doivent se finir aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé à l'aurore de sa vie..

Judy sous la douleur, se cabre soudainement elle est vive mais fugace, peu lui importe, elle est dans ces bras .Dans ceux de Nick, son seul et unique amour de sa vie.

"Judy" l'extrayant de c'est bras pour l'examiner du regard " sa va ? "

Nick tourne son regard sur toute sa personne d'un air inquiet, c'est oreille et sa voix trahisse une anxiété non feinte.

Judy touché par l'inquiétude de Nick pose sa main sur son visage. Caressant sont museaux se rappelant chaque poil, chaque aspérité de celui-ci. Toutes en ayant agi pour le rassurer..

"Sa ... Sa va "posant sa main sur son épaule, reprenant un peu de souffle, due à la soudaine douleur mais aussi en partie au dernier contact langoureux échangé.

Nick inquiet se déplace le long du lit et la repose délicatement du mieux qu'il peut.

"Je suis ici pour toi ! Je sais que ..."

La gorge de Nick se serre il ne peut dire ce mot...

Il possède trop de poids, trop d'importance.

"la fin" dit Judy, le regardant avec tant de vitalité alors que c'est force commencé à partir, à s'amenuiser .

Les minutes devenaient précieuses. Elle le sait.

"Oui ... Je suis là pour toi, rien que pour toi mon cœur" son regard commence à devenir trouble...prélude d'une souffrance futur.

"Non, non ... mon beau renard, tu te rappelles c'est mois qui suis émotive par toi ! En s'adressant à lui avec un sourire gracieux.

Se contenant, cachant sa peine au plus profond de lui qu'il le pouvait, tout en ce murmurant du plus fort de sa puissance. "Soit fort..., pour elle, soit fort... Nick" Il se reprend et répond de la façon la plus simple possible ...

Un autre sourire, un vrai. Mais qui cache une réelle détresse.

"J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps" tout en reprenant son souffle qui devient saccadé "j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, tellement de choses à parler, à rattraper "

Lui posant sur sa bouche un baiser il ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer ...

"Tu parles trop ... Lapin crétin, nous ne le pouvons ... " Judy les yeux baissés pleins de tristesse. Pourquoi se dit-elle mentalement, quel sort cruel le destin lui joué, Nick est là, mais elle ne peut en profiter. Voyant sa détresse Nick se baisse et cherche son regard, ceux-ci ne tardent pas à se retrouver comme aimanté par une attraction qui leur sont propres .

"Je suis là pour te dire Adieu ... et ... que ... la vie, avec toi a été...non, seras la plus belle entre toutes" ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps les larmes commence à couler le long de son museau, sa peine ne peut plus être réprimée... il ne le peut tous simplement plus .

"Je sais que je ne serais pas la maintenant, ... mais là moi, j'y suis... là. Et je te le dis ... Merci, Merci de m'avoir permis de vivre cela avec toi, tu m'as sauvé tel un phare dans une tempête. tu es, et seras toujours pour moi ma raison de vivre, ...

Maintenant va... retrouve-moi, ton chemin est lié au mien "

La compréhension de tous les mots que confient Nick n'est plus claire, leur signification devenait vague, incertaine ...

"Ah, je comprends ..." dit Judy avec peine.

Nick s'aperçoit que Judy amorce la fermeture finale de ces yeux, la fin est là, plus que quelque pas. Prenant son visage dans c'est patte, il lui offre un dernier baisé le plus voluptueux possible. Et ce place juste devant ces yeux mi-clos qui conservent encore une dernière lueur. il veut être la dernière image qu'elle emportera.

"Je t'aime, m ... o ...n ...l ...a...p...i...n" dit Nick avec peine et douleur.

Judy n'a plus de force... elle n'arrive plus à ce concentré, mais elle perçoit les dernières paroles de Nick et comprend les plus importantes d'entre toute.

En un instant une chaleur vive, rayonnante la recouvre entièrement, comme si un feu brûlait intérieurement donnant à son corps les dernières sensations de l'instant. Refluant aussitôt sur elle-même abandonnant sur son passage petit à petit son corps, sa place de toujours, arrivant à la source de cette chaleur, elle l'emmène...

"Moi aussi"

Dernier murmure...

La vie l'a quitté, c'est force sont partie. Son chemin devient une autre route qui s'inscrit sur la carte des vies passées et futures, indiquant le chemin de la vie .

Nick est là. Malheureux de voir son autre moitié partant seul sur cette route inconnue, il est inconsolable, juste le temps fera office de trépied...

Le temps passe, des seconds qui se transforme en minutes, puis en heures...

Nick perd le temps absorbé par ces émotions, il ne peut quitter du regard le corps inerte se trouvant devant lui, celui de Judy, son amour d'une vie.

Les larmes s'écoulent abondamment depuis un certain temps, toute en silence traçant un sillon sur son pelage. Ceux-ci finissent leur élan sur son doigt tenant une photo encadrée, celui d'un jour Passé et Futur.

Puis dirige son regard sur son visage, dernier instant avec elle, avec son sourire.

Nick se lève et retourne à son point de départ, disparaît à moitié et se retourne une dernière fois pour graver à l'encre de sa peine le sourire de Judy et disparaît.

La vie est un chemin que l'on arbore fièrement, un chemin fait d'embûche, de bonheur ainsi que de malheur. Pour au final ne devenir qu'une grande et belle route quelque soit nos choix.

Ps: Je sais que je ne suis pas très bon en orthographe, désolé s'il y en a de présentes ... signaler mois celle-ci, si vous en découvrez


	4. L'heure exacte

**_Bien le bonjour voici un nouveau chapitre, désolé toujours aussi tragique ... Mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire..._**

 _"Je ne veux pas..."_

 _Bataillant intérieurement pour penser à quelques souvenirs plus agréables, leurs naissances, leurs premiers rire, sa voie, son pelage, lui... mais tout sauf ça, pas ce moment._

 _L'esprit ayant maître mot, celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le choix._

 _C'était un jour où le soleil baigner sa lumière, offrant chaleur et réconfort à qui prend le temps de l'admirer._

 _Judy avait réussi à avoir sa journée et Nick avait fait en en sorte de ne pas travailler aussi: il faut dire qu'il savait se débrouiller, quand il voulait quelque chose. Un petit côté qu'elle trouvait admirable à ses yeux, car il se donnait alors corps et âme à sa tâche._

 _Rien de plus vrai que de suivre son cœur et sa pensée, quel que soit ses choix... au moins on est honnête avec soi-même pensa telle._

 _Mais quand il avait une idée en tête, c'était compliqué de le raisonner. Un petit sourire fugace se dessina sur son visage à la pensée de cette anecdote._

 _Oui ! même très dur quelquefois; qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être buté parfois._

 _Ce matin-là, il c'était éclipsé tôt. Judy l'avait sentie se lever; la chaleur de son corps, son odeur, son souffle, sa présence toutes ces petites choses qui ne sont rien et qui créaient une normalité, une standardisation qu'elle avait acquise au fur et à mesure du temps passé ensemble, là dans ce lit, dans ses bras._

 _Une carence avait jailli alors à ce moment-là, mais avant qu'elle ne s'extériorisa elle fut canalisé inconsciemment, sinon elle lui aurait ordonné de revenir et de combler se vide. Mais la fatigue était présente, prenant initiative elle tournée la barre voguant sur son chemin, la ramenant au pays des songes et la força à replonger dans ses rêves, petit à petit pour se rendormir presque sur l'instant._

 _9h10 sur le réveille, l'affichage d'un rouge vif agressait ces yeux encore rougeoyants de fatigue, encore une fois elle ne pouvait faire de gras mat ..._

 _Ce lever aussi tôt, un jour de repos ... Un crime... Traînant un bras en direction de Nick pour le réveiller, celui-ci étant du côté dû réveille. Elle n'obtint qu'un vide, froid de toute présence. Se retournant sur elle-même, confirmant le vide qu'il y avait sur le lit; elle tiqua sur place, là allongé se souvenant de son départ, il refaisait surface altérant rêve et réalité pour assimiler son évasion précoce du lit._

 _...11h30..._

 _L'heure du déjeuner se rapprocha, mais toujours aucun signe de Nick. Elle avait peur qu'il est oublié._

 _Ce n'était pas un jour banal, c'était le jour qui ne devait pas oublier, ça en plus de quelques-uns._

 _Judy commençait à se morfondre dans le canapé, devant des émissions plus ou moins intéressantes, voire même pour certaines aliénantes pourrait-on dire ..._

 _une vingtaine de minutes plus tard._

 _Judy se résigna à l'attendre plus longtemps, persuadé qu'il avait négligé cette date. Elle éteignit la télévision, pour se rendormir directement sur le canapé rattrapant son retard de sommeil._

 _Peux avant midi, la porte s'ouvra._

 _...11h58..._

 _Un petit bruit bien distinctif se fit entendre. C'était le bois qui craquelait sous le poids des âges._

 _Au même moment, Nick fit la grimace. Les oreilles baissées aplaties sur sa tête. Elle lui avait demandé de le réparer... se certifiait-il en penser._

 _"Stupide renard" se disait il à voix basse._

 _À ce moment-là, Il aurait voulu avoir réparé la porte, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Mais bon ! Comme à son habitude il ne l'avait pas arrangé, repoussant toujours ce qui devait être fait sur le moment au lendemain._

 _Malgré cela, il entra doucement dans l'appartement. Espérant être le plus discret possible, posant ces quelques sacs à l'entrée, il se dirigea directement dans le salon._

 _Marchands d'un pas des plus furtifs que le pouvait ces pattes, évitant les petites voitures éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce et les lego qui passait par là._

 _"Petit machin sur mes papatte ne ferait pas bon ménage, évitons-les." Dit-il doucement._

 _Reprenant sa pensée première, il se focalisa sur la recherche de Judy en bon policier qu'il était . Cherchant du regard dans un premier temps, rien ne l'interpella._

 _Quand soudain, dans le canapé; une oreille se leva puis une deuxième, montrant la cachette de la lapine. Il était grillé ..._

 _Se figea quelques instants, comme pour se préparer à recevoir un coup, mais rien ne vint, se détendit alors et marcha en direction du canapé où était Judy._

 _Arrivant à hauteur de celui-ci, il posa ces deux pattes sur le rebord du canapé avançant doucement sa tête pour dépasser du rebord et s'apprêta à chercher Judy._

 _Mais consciente de sa présence, elle tourna son visage en direction du bruit et ils ne tardèrent pas à se trouvaient nez à nez. De gros yeux violets scrutaient Nick, il déglutit par réflexe à leur rencontre._

 _C'était un mauvais présage, annonciateur d'événements dramatiques pour qui il était destiné._

 _Nick en réaction abaissa ces oreilles en arrière pour se reprendre aussitôt. Ce redonnant un peu de contenance il prit l'initiative, et fit le tour du canapé voulant se trouver face à elle. Ne faisans cure de son regard assassin, il s'assied à même le sol, devant le canapé face à Judy qu'il la scruté toujours du même regard._

 _Quelques secondes de calme se présentèrent avant qu'elle ne finisse par briser ce silence._

 _...12h04..._

 _"Dis-moi que tu n'as pas oublié ?" déclara Judy d'un ton acéré._

 _Nick feignant l'incompréhension totale... "Tu parles de quoi carotte ?" utilisant c'est bras pour accentuer sont discourt ... Il avait sa façon bien à lui de faire durer son plaisir et de la faire tergiverser de rage à cet instant._

 _"Monsieur Wild," Accentuant bien sur son nom, tout en se mettant en position assise, dominant maintenant d'une tête Nick ... " tu as intérêt à répondre rapidement sinon..."_

 _La stoppant dans son élan "Madame Wild", prenant un petit temps de pose, pour donner le temps à Judy, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, son regard changea immédiatement... Le nom Wild, que Nick utilisait rarement indiquait à Judy qu'il y avait matière, mais à quoi . "Je vous prie, de sortir de ce canapé car cette journée s'annonce intéressante" jaugeant du regard Judy et feignant le désintéressement total. "Enfin je dis ça... mais je dis rien !"_

 _Les oreilles de Judy se dressèrent subitement le côté affable de la lapine disparu immédiatement._

 _"Ne me dis pas que ..."_

 _"C'est exactement ça ! " terminant sa phrase par un sourire narquois;_

 _elle sauta littéralement de sa place pour se retrouver blotti dans ses bras "Tu y as pensé !"_

 _"Tu me prends pour qui ! Bon anniversaire de mariage carotte" avec une Joie non feinte d'avoir pu rendre ne serait-ce que 5 minutes Judy anxieuse à ce propos._

 _Nick se pencha tout en s'approchant doucement de son visage pour lui souffler ces quelques mots_ _" tu sais que je t'aime" comme pour lui signifier clairement son amour et l'embrasser sans plus tarder..._

 _Le téléphone sonna une fois, deux fois. Les yeux de Nick quitté leur repos et commencé à s'ouvrir, regardant en direction du bruit, Judy le suivant à son tour aucun des deux ne voulait donner fin à cet échange. Nick se retira de cette étreinte en premier et se leva pour se diriger vers le téléphone._

 _...12h14..._

 _"Oui allô, ...,quoi 2...2. H 2...2. ...y a quoi ?" Ne comprenant rien, trop de bruit de fond était présent sur la ligne il raccrocha, revenant vers Judy, il n'avait qu'une hâte finir ce qu'il avait commencé._

 _La fin de matinée se passa simplement, tous deux profitez l'un de l'autre, appréciant chaque minute juste seule tous les deux sans leurs enfants._

 _...19h30..._

 _Le soir même, avant que le soleil ne se couche ; Nick l'amena vers une surprise qui lui tardait de lui montrer depuis un bon moment maintenant._

 _Pour Judy c'était un début de soirée extraordinaire, Nick avait sorti le grand jeu, il l'emmena, s'en dire mot de la destination._

 _Peux de temps après, elle se retrouva derrière Nick en haut d'une montagne, en scooter en train de rouler. Il l'avait loué le matin même. Pour la balade il avait dû voyager quelque temps, mais elle avait apprécié, ce choix._

 _Car sur le chemin elle put profiter de chaque bouffée d'air; le lierre, les pins, l'herbe... Enfin la nature avec un grand N. Les odeurs se trouvaient mélanger quelques fois avec le musc de Nick. Tous exaltaient son odorat, provocant des souvenirs, des sensations de bien-être;_ _se retrouvant parfois quelques années en arrière et même quelquefois pour se rappeler sa jeunesse._

 _Mais ce dont elle avait apprécié le plus, c'était de se tenir assise, là derrière son mâle, le serrant fortement s'entend presque chaque battement de son cœur, ne battant alors que pour elle à cet instant précis._

 _Les petites routes que Nick emprunta émerveillaient Judy, toutes les 5 min elle voulait s'arrêter pour regarder et apprécier les paysages qui ce présenté à elle, tous magnifiques les uns des autres._

 _Mais, le "must" pour elle avait été la forêt de pins qui bordaient Zootopie._

 _À ce moment-là, le brouillard s'y dissimulait dans la forêt, ce qui rendait certes la route dangereuse, mais aussi magnifique; car sublimé alors par le soleil qui s'essayer à chaque instant de revoir ces deux-là._

 _Approchant au but, le crépuscule pointé son nez ils avaient traversé alors, un ancien tunnel. Il appartenait à la première ligne de train à destination de Zootopie, Nick lui avait expliqué alors qu'il y avait de cela plusieurs décennies, ce chemin était le seul passage qui reliait Zootopie et que celui-ci avait été abandonner faute d'utilité car une nouvelle ligne plus rapide et plus courte existait maintenant._

 _Mais l'ancien maire trouva l'idée de transformer cette portion de voie, en une route qui servirait de chemin à toute personne voulant aller au sommet de cette montagne._

 _Voyant la sortie du tunnel, arrivant à la fin de celui-ci, Nick dit tout haut : "Ça devrait être l'heure"._

 _Tout en traversant la sortie passant de l'ombre à la lumière, il ralentit. Permettant aux yeux de s'habituer au retour de la lumière et de discerner clairement ce qu'il avait en face d'eux._

 _...20h04..._

 _À la sortie du tunnel Judy comprenait pourquoi Nick l'avait emmené ici._

 _Stoppant le scooter sur le bas-côté de la route, Nick laissa Judy descendre. Sans plus attendre elle se rapprocha au plus près du bord de la falaise et admira ce paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux._

 _En face d'elle se trouvait un paysage magnifique, Zootopie..._

 _La ville baignait de deux couleurs, le crépuscule s'annonçait d'un côté, couleur rouge crépusculaire annonçant la fin de celle-ci et de l'autre, on aurait dit l'Aube comme si le soleil redonné espoir de levée et en son centre se trouvait Zootopie ville de toutes possibilités._

 _Nick arrivant derrière elle doucement à pas feutrés, posa ses bras sur sa taille ce qui fit tressaillir Judy, elle était absorbée par la beauté du paysage, s'émerveillant devant..., créant des souvenirs pour y puiser plus tard ...; mais elle se calma immédiatement reconnaissant le toucher de Nick._

 _Lui, il finissait son mouvement et plaça sa tête entre ses oreilles pour y poser son museau._

 _"Voilà carotte ... Cadeaux ... tu aimes ?"_

 _"Nick c'est ... su... non magnifique ... mais côtés inspiration pour la présentation ce n'est pas top! tu pouvais faire mieux ..."_

 _Nick souris "j'en avais bien une de mémoire, mais je ne voulais pas faire trop "nian - nian" tout en appuyant ces derniers mots avec un geste de ses pattes_

 _Judy se retourna, regardant Nick dans les yeux tout en le serrant de c'est bras qui peiner à faire le tour de sa taille._

 _Joignant c'est deux pattes finalement entre elle, elle emmitoufla son museau dans le creux de sa veste, trouvant fourrure duveteuse et rêche, cela était son objectif, aspirant pleinement chaque fragrance._

 _"Et aurais-je l'honneur de savoir ce que c'était,..."_

 _"Oh... un truc dans le genre ." souriant et appréciant la proximité de Judy, il gratifia ces oreilles d'une caresse de son museau._

 _...20h10..._

 _Levant celui-ci et regardant devant au loin appréciant ce spectacle, il lui divulgua alors d'un ton des plus passionnés et sincère..._

 _"Judy, regarde !" tout en pointant le paysage"Sonde tes sentiments de l'instant et ressens ce qu'il te témoigne, ce que tu éprouve-la maintenant; ça exprime... tout ce que je ressens, à chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur toi et que notre regard se croise ... Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile mais je tiens à te remercier, merci pour c'est moment que tu m'as offert jusqu'à maintenant."_

 _À ce témoignage des plus authentiques venant de Nick, elle ne put refréner alors, les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler, arrivant sur le bout de son museau Nick les aperçurent._

 _"Ah la voici ma lapine tout émotive, c'est elle... elle qui me fait craquer !"_

 _"Arrête, je sais que j'ai l'air cruche comme ça, toujours émotive, ... Snifff" s'essuyant les quelques larmes rebelles qui restait avec la manche de son blouson._

 _"Peut-être, ... j'y peux rien si j'aime une cruche émotive" tout en rigolant de bon coeur._

 _"Donc "sanglotant et retenant ses larmes de recommencer à couler "sniff ...,si je comprends bien ?, je suis une cruche !, mais alors cela fait de toi quoi., si tu aimes une cruche"_

 _Se calma et réfléchit à la réponse"Mhhhh, ... Bonne question !, celui qui les protège peut-être."_

 _"Mo... Mouais j'aime bien, allons-y pour sa ..."_

 _"A en voir ta réaction ! je dirais que tu as aimé ."_

 _"Tu plaisantes j'espère ? le mot ne convient pas" se pencha vers le haut en direction de Nick, l'agrippant par la cravate qui ressortait de sa veste, elle rapprocha son museau et lui dit d'un ton plein d'affection._

 _"Merci à toi, renard stupide... "et l'embrassa..._

 _La réaction de Nick ne se fit pas attendre, répondant avec ferveurs..._

 _L'envie était plus que nécessaire, Judy comme Nick le voulait, mais ce n'était pas le lieu ni l'heure d'ailleurs._

 _Nick toutes en regardant sa montre se dégagea des bras de Judy._

 _20h22 "Merde on va être en retard ! il... il faut qu'on file, allez hop on continue Madame Wild Hopps" tout en se dirigeant vers le scooter ._

 _"Maintenant mais l'on vient juste d'arriver !"_

 _"Je le sais, mais on a un programme chargé !" mettant son casque puis ouvrant sa visière, il lui adressa un clin d'œil des plus connivents._

 _Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'ils étaient revenu de leur petite escapade en scooter, ils avaient diné et sortaient du restaurant vers 22h00. Ils étaient désormais à pied, et ils marchaient maintenant au gré des envies, flânant mais toujours avec un but précis. Nick avait une idée en tête elle le savait par sa démarche, sa façon d'agir._

 _Entre-temps, le temps c'était mis à changer soudainement, apportant un vent de fraîcheur à cette soirée._

 _Nick passa devant Judy, et devenait le guide de cette balade. Il tourna dans une ruelle pour prendre un raccourci, celui-ci les faisait arriver à un croisement, Nick passa le premier suivi de Judy de quelques pas en arrière._

 _...22h15..._

 _"Je pense que cela..."_

 _Une détonation résonna dans la ruelle._

 _L'action se passa rapidement, comme si tout était écrit depuis longtemps. Une impression se forgea dans l'iris de Judy, imprégnant son esprit d'image, de sensation de déjà-vu, elle pouvait prédire chacune des actions, quelque milliseconde avant que cela n'arrive. Tous s'écouler, mais elle ne parvenait pas à sortir un son, elle était alors piégé dans son propre esprit, Acteur et spectateur de cet instant._

 _Nick recula par réflexe, se plaçant devant Judy; utilisant son propre corps comme rempart de toute agression. De son côté Judy avait pris une position de garde imposait par des années de service, projetant ses sens en direction de toute part, guettant son, mouvement, sensation tout ce qui pouvait induire à un danger immédiat._

 _Nick, au même moment c'était déplacer et avait trouvé une position à couverts, en avant sur la gauche de Judy. Aucun des deux ne savait d'où venait ce tir et à qui il était destiné..._

 _"Judy tout va bien" essayant de regarder derrière lui cherchant moindre signe de vie ._

 _"Oui je crois ! " N'ayant aucun champ de vision de la situation de Nick._

 _"Et toi, de ton coté ?" patientant quelques secondes "Nick, ça va ." Son regard devenait anxieux tout en essayant de glaner la moindre information sur les évènements._

 _...22h16..._

 _"Je ne pense pas carottes..."_

 _Le cœur de Judy s'arrêta net..._

 _"Nick ! Tu es blessé ."Dit-elle d'un ton inquiet, ..._

 _N'ayant aucune réponse assez rapide pour elle, elle prit la décision de bouger de sa position et d'aller retrouver Nick, mais avant elle devait le trouver. Elle jeta un coup d'œil fugace, rapide vérifiant les alentours le plus discrètement possible._

 _Nick se trouvait un peu plus loin, allongé derrière le rebord d'un mur, en un sprint elle pouvait s'y rendre en quelques secondes, mais à découvert._

 _Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ou à tergiverser plus longtemps, elle s'engouffra directement dans la possibilité; et tenta d'aller vers Nick, qui se trouvait là. À quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle_

 _Il était là adossé à un petit muret, blesser se vidant de son sang._

 _Il avait posé sa patte gauche sur sa blessure maintenant une forte pression, aussi forte qu'il pouvait endurer, sur son poignet sa montre était fendue par le choc de sa chute. Au moins c'e stage, de secourisme n'aura pas servi à rien... pensa-t-il. Cette technique avait pour but d'éviter que celle-ci ne s'aggrave. Mais il le savait, son état était inquiétant._

 _Il respirait difficilement et haleter à tout-va, cherchant de l'air s'en compromis, un besoin vital devait être assouvi._

 _Tous ses sens le lui disait, lui dicter de se protéger. Mais alors, au même moment il avait vu Judy qui cherchait à se rapprocher, le temps n'était plus à la réflexion..., à sa survie... Ils les rejetaient, tout en bloque._

 _"Tu n'as pas intérêt! Judy reste où tu es."_

 _...22h17..._

 _Malgré les avertissements de Nick et la véhémence qu'il y mettait, l'action se déroula._

 _une deuxième détonation se fit entendre._

 _Les sens de Nick commençaient déjà à marcher au ralenti, Judy avait commencé à courir, s'approchant inexorablement de sa position. Elle avait presque atteint son but, quand un objet la percuta de plein fouet. Sur le choc de celui-ci, elle stoppa sa course et s'effondra à même le sol..._

 _Ces pires craintes s'étaient réalisées._

 _Le visage de Nick se transforma, épouvanté voyant Judy abattue. Tombé au sol; en une fraction de seconde toutes ces émotions jaillirent, procurant une rage folle, une force; son corps arrivait à c'est dernier retranchement mais il libéra une décharge d'adrénaline, lui procurant cette force et cette vigueur qu'il avait tant besoin, juste pour quelques instants ..._

 _C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, quelques instants._

 _"Si Judy, peut vivre ! alors ce sera avec grand plaisir !"_

 _Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il le savait. Donnant un dernier hélant de vitalité, il se jetait littéralement sur Judy, l'enlaçant de tout son corps; l'immunisant ainsi. De ce monde qui lui voulait tant de mal, mais pas par réflexe seul l'amour pouvait donner cette force, seule celui-ci, surpasser l'instinct de préservation et à cet instant, il était embrasée._

 _Un troisième coup de feu se fit entendre, Nick l'attendait depuis bien longtemps maintenant, cet intervalle qui changerait à tout jamais; sa vie, mais aussi celle de ses proches. Il le savait, un jour cela allait arriver. Mais jamais... oh grand jamais, il n'aurait cru que ce jour allait venir si vite et pourquoi là maintenant, devant elle ?_

 _Mais cela était pour le mieux, il devait s'en persuader ... mais un doute persistait, l'était-il et en avait-il la force ?_

 _...22h18..._

 _Il ne la sentit pas, cette deuxième balle... qui l'atteignit, cette balle... qui le pourfendit, de toute part._

 _Les nerfs n'ont pas accès à cette zone, et c'était pour le mieux. Une fin sans douleur juste la compréhension de ce qu'il se passait... C'était déjà trop ._

 _L'insuffisance de temps, les pensées douloureuses, ces sentiments envers sa femme, ces enfants, ses proches tout était trop douloureuse ce n'était pas physique, mais mental et c'était bien plus horrible, le désespoir l'envahie, ne trouvant aucune échappatoire il devait y faire face mais comment._

 _Judy ouvrir les yeux, elle ne percevait rien mais sentait distinctement au-dessus d'elle Boum, . . . Boum,. . . . . . Boum, il faisait noir, elle sentit un poids sur elle._

 _Nick... elle le savait, le sentait ... elle le connaissait par cœur. Le sol était lui humide, mais chaud en même temps, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était du sang qui l'entourait... mais pas que le sien, il y en avait trop. Celui de Nick aussi ..._

 _...22h19..._

 _Judy tétanisée, poussait c'est corde vocale à libérer un son, ... Rien ne sortit ... Puis sur une deuxième tentative "Nick..." tous ses sens, été centré sur lui et analysait du mieux qu'il le pouvait la situation, sa situation._

 _Après de nombreux efforts, elle parvint à se dégager, prenant de grandes précautions. Mettant de côté ses bras protecteurs pour se glisser en face de lui, de son regard... il était encore conscient, mais le dernier moment était arrivé, elle en prenait complètement conscience au moment où elle vue c'est blessure qui saignait abondamment et l'une en particulière qui suintait un liquide rouge foncer, Nick battant de caractère, n'avait plus de force, il peinait à garder ces yeux ouverts._

 _"Ehh! salut carotte..." tout en essayant de sourire, mais il n'y parvenait pas, à la place une gerbe de sang s'écoula le long de sa mâchoire._

 _Prenant son courage... "Salut Nick..." tout en lui adressant sont plus beau sourire, mais elle n'y parvint qu'a moitié, faute à ses yeux qui trahissaient une grande tristesse." Alors tu penses partir comme çà, sans me dire adieu? " La remarque fit sourire Nick, intérieurement._

 _"Eh moi qui voulais partir tranquille, pfff."parvenant à esquisser cette fois-ci un petit sourire "dit aux enfants que je les aime, que je les reverrais au moment venu... Et pour toi, tout ira bien... car je serais là, toujours là dans cette place qui se trouve dans ton cœur." tout en pointant fébrilement le torse de Judy._

 _...22h20..._

 _Ses yeux devinrent troubles, ses larmes coulaient il ne le sentait pas mais les percevait._

 _"Ils le savent Nick... eh oui, oui tu seras toujours là."_

 _"je te reverrai, au dernier moment, je te reverrais ... je te le promets Judy, tu ne seras pas seul à cet instant."_

 _Feignant la compréhension de ces paroles Judy hocha de la tête._

 _À ce moment Nick trouva._

 _Le désespoir ne devait pas être son dernier ressenti, le réconfort devait être celui qui l'accompagnait. Elle, Judy était là, pour lui; l'aidant à passer._

 _Il n'était pas seul finalement, ils étaient deux à vivre cet instant._

 _Dans un ultime effort, Nick leva sa patte et la posa sur le visage de Judy. Effaçant sa tristesse, qui coulait le long de celle-ci, essayant de repousser son chagrin, du mieux qui le put, restant quelque second à hauteur de ces yeux, son bras redescendit le long de son visage par manque de force. Celle-ci trouvait la fin de sa course dans le creux de la main de Judy. Nouant le dernier lien qui les réunissait, la serrant de toute c'est force, ressentant chaque aspérité, sensation les plus intensément possibles, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, c'était sa façon de communiquer aux yeux de tous, leurs complicités, leurs compréhensions mais surtout leurs amours._

 _Nick commençait à partir, l'afflux sanguin ne parvenait plus à irriguaient toutes les partis nécessaires pour qu'il soit lucide._

 _...22h21..._

 _Un dernier petit cadeau de son corps lui fut parvenue, l'aidant à passer ce cap, son esprit lui créa un endroit calme, silencieux clair de tout objectif . Il le connaissait, son endroit préféré !._

 _c'était le petit coin qu'il avait trouvé quand il était plus jeune pour se retrouver, se ressourcer et c'était aussi le lieu où Judy renvient vers lui pour s'excuser, ..._

 _Il y avait deux chaises longues, une pour lui ... et...une pour ... Judy mais un doute s'installa rapidement dans la tête de Nick, mais son esprit avait tout planifié, quelques instants suffire pour faire apparaître Judy toutes souriante, fringante mais elle ne resta que quelques secondes joyeuses..., tous s'effacer désagréger comme du sable, emporter par un coup de vent, le contact de leurs mains transmettait trop de tristesse, Judy réapparut mais lui aussi telles qui étaient, mais ce n'était pas son imagination, c'était eux, sur le moment présent, elle parlait, pleurait mais il ne percevait aucun son._

 _Nick serein, se rapprocha de Judy essayant de la toucher pour l'interpeller, mais son contact ne donna aucun retour, puis essaya sur son corps. En une fraction de second tous disparu, du bruit trop de bruit parvenait à Nick, Il était de retour conscient pleinement, il vit Judy pleurant à chaudes larmes, mais un problème persistait, son corps. Il ne le sentait plus il comprit alors que c'était son dernier moment..._

 _Nick essaya d'articulé, tout en adressant son dernier sourire, lui dit en affirmant de toutes c'est force. Ce qui provoqua une concentration maximale de la part de Judy qui retenait c'est sanglot;_

 _les chiffres tournaient sur eux-mêmes, dès seconde donnant des minutes..._ _Justement les minutes changeaient pour se figeait sur un nouveaux chiffre, il s'affichait désormait sur le cadran 22h22,_

 _"Je t'aime, ... Adieu J. U... D... Y" sa main se détendit heurta le sol, elle gisait là inerte, perdant support de toute force ..._

 _Nick s'en alla,_

 _sa montre sous ce dernier choque figea le temps, elle affichait désormais 22h22 et vingt-deux secondes exactement; preuve d'un adieu._

 _Judy avait disparu, la zone devint Noire plus rien, plus un bruit juste la pensée était présente, les informations ne se cumulaient plus ._

 _Seule,_

 _il était l'étranger dans ce vaste vide. Au loin, une lueur... faible mais persistante._

 _il se mit à trotter en sa direction, de plus en plus vite, finissant par courir à une vitesse qu'il ne se pensait pas capable d'atteindre, mais était-ce seulement de la vitesse, comment pouvait-il s'en apercevoir ? Puis il finit par arriver aux abords de celle-ci pour s'y engouffrer._

Ps: Je sais que je ne suis pas très bon en orthographe, désolé s'il y en a de présentes ... signaler mois celle-ci, si vous en découvrez


	5. ZPD

C'était l'automne mais il faisait encore chaud et c'était son premier jour.

Nick était fier, il était déjà rentré dans le poste de bien des manières, mais jamais comme il le faisait actuellement avec une certaine gloire d'être à sa place, là où il devait être .

Au moment de passer la porte il se figea, une certaine idée le fit sourire, jamais... Oh grand jamais il se serait imaginé de passer ce palier en tant que nouvelle recrue des ZPD ("Zoomorphe Particulièrement Détraqué ", c'était ainsi qui les appelés avec Finnick c'était le bon vieux temps se disait-il, car il fallait être malade... mais mentalement pour être payé une misère et travailler 24/24 et pour avoir quoi ... )

Mais il l'avait fait, cela n'aurait pas été son choix premier si l'on lui avait demandé, mais il découlait d'une suite d'évènements, qui l'avait amené à ce choix et à ce moment précis. Celui de franchir le pas et de passer à un tout autre niveau.

Franchissant la porte, il contempla son nouveau lieux de travail d'un regard empli de dignité, mélangé à de l'appréhension. Malgré cela, il était heureux; l'ambiance lui plaisait ce n'était pas une ruche débordant d'activités comme il se l'était imaginé, ou une ribambelle de mammifères s'affairaient à entrer et sortir, certain menotté marchant la tête baiser ayant abandonné toute combativité ou d'autres débordant d'énergie ne voulant comprendre que ce n'était guère possible de s'échapper ou plus simplement le cliché le plus basique; tous les "Zoomorphe" assis à un bureau se goinfrant de beignet.

Non, c'était plus calme... Mais c'était peut-être le calme avant la tempête ou tout simplement due à l'heure.

Oui, car il était tôt ... Encore très tôt.

Judy lui avait expliqué ou du moins essayer, qu'il fallait du temps pour regrouper tout le monde et dispatcher le travail, il lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne fallait pas 2 H pour simplement dire à bidule que tu devais faire ça ou ça.

Mais non ! Le chef Bogo faisait venir c'est équipe à 6h30 tapante ;

6h30 ...

C'était l'heure où Nick rêvait encore au chaud dans son lit ...

Tous sa parce que soi-disant cela prenait du temps, de dispatcher les tâches à chacun.

Mais il c'était résigné à dire quoi que ce soit de plus, il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression dès le départ ... Mais intérieurement, il c'était mis de coté un post-it énorme :

Chef Bogo cadré, voire trop.

Mais peu importe . Peu de personnes étaient encore présentes, les rares mammifères marcher en direction des vestiaires tous plus ou moins éreinté des jours passé, mais certain été vraiment dans le coaltar dont un loup qui marchait de façon très embrumé dirait-on ...

"Lui, il n'a pas pris de café" se disait Nick intérieurement toute en marchand dans le grand hall d'entrer en direction de l'accueil.

Judy, elle... Elle était déjà présente, fraiche et dispo. Elle parlait avec Clawhauser pendant que Nick rentré dans l'enceinte du commissariat.

Judy, c'était levé tôt ce matin-là, elle ne voulait pas rater l'arrivée de Nick au commissariat, elle lui avait dit la veille qu'il fallait être en salle de réunion à 6h30 donc elle s'était dit qu'il viendrait surement pour 6h00 voir 6h15 histoire d'être un peu en avance pour son premier jour.

Elle s'était donc débrouillée pour embaucher le matin vers 5h30.

4h59 dans le petit appartement de Judy.

Le réveil sonna.

5h00 pile tirant de sa torpeur le dormeur. Une paupière bougea au son de ce premier BIP stressant puis vint le deuxième.

Ni une ni deux, l'œil grand ouvert l'éveille était rapide, le rêve faisant place, submergé par l'activité débordante de son cerveau qui planifiait déjà les activités de la journée et passant à la réalité tous ces sens.

Nick était l'une des premières pensées, c'était son premier jour. Normale !

Mais une autre vint vite fait changer c'est priorité, elle devait se présenter à Bogo pour une raison qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était rare qu'il lui demandât de venir dans son bureau est ce n'était pas très bon signe généralement.

Elle espérait seulement que la petite entrevue ne durerait pas trop longtemps, car elle voulait être là pour accueillir Nick.

Il ne lui fallait pas plus de quelques minutes pour se vêtir et se diriger directement dans la partie commune pour prendre sa douche ...

À cette heure de la journée, elle n'a pas eu la mésaventure d'attendre, personne... tout le monde dormait. De l'eau chaude rien que pour elle se disait'elle en pensée.

Ben oui, il était dur d'avoir de l'eau toujours chaude dans cet immeuble, il est vrai que là où elle était dans son petit appartement cela procurée un certain avantage, un loyer peu cher, peu de ménage, un coin pour elle, mais comme toute chose ne vient jamais seule, les désavantages été là aussi, il fallait partager certaines pièces comme les sanitaires, mais bon franchement ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, car il faut dire que vivre avec 275 frères et soeurs, là c'était un tous autre niveau ... C'était peu de chose en comparaison, c'était son "chez elle" pas besoin de partager, mais il restait vrai que pour avoir de l'eau chaude, c'était difficile surtout à cause de c'est voisin d'a coté qui tirait toutes les réserves d'eau à chacun de leur passage, et le pire sans aucun remords.

Une fois l'un d'eux lui avait adressé tout fière " plus d'eau chaude ma mignonne, faudra venir plutôt ma Lapinou".

Qu'elle avait été sa réaction...

À ce moment-là, elle passait généralement sur plusieurs phases bien distinctes qui étaient dues dirait "on a son caractère un peu combatif voire trop dans ce qu'à présent.

Celui-ci suivait un plan bien défini, cadré tel un chemin qui était arpenté de sillon comme - si l'on avait emprunté cette route plus d'une fois.

La phase 1 se décomposait en 4 réactions physiques bien distinctes

\- sourcil de droit levé.

\- Museau frétillant.

\- Patte droite tapant du pied, prenant un rythme en crescendo.

-Et petit regard assassin en direction de l'interlocuteur.

Phase 2 : il n'avait même pas eu le temps de ce développé et d'aboutir. ! Ses voisins avaient quitté son champ de vision pour se diriger dans leur appartement et si engouffrer fermant la porte derrière eux.

"Calme, Judy " se disait-elle pour se pondérer " ils ne savent pas ... détent toi, ça va passer."

En sortant de la douche toute pimpante, accompagnée d'un nuage dense de vapeur l'occultant en grand parti, juste une paire d'oreilles se distinguer nettement bougeant au gré de ces envies, pour tout observateur extérieur cela ressemblait à un tour de magie ... Un lapin sortant de nulle part, mais pas d'un chapeau.

Quel fut son plaisir d'apercevoir, c'est deux là, attendant patiemment leur tour.

Ils étaient dans un état indescriptible de fatigue celui qui lui faisait face avait les yeux mis clos, sur le côté gauche aux abords de sa babine un filet de bave s'était formé et pendouiller d'une longueur qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible ...

"Le réveille se faisait sentir..." Dit Judy d'un ton enjoué

Les voyants ainsi ne la déstabilisa pas plus que ça... au contraire, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient encore, à compter les moutons dans leur tête elle ne put s'empêcher... Cela était automatique.

"Plus d'eau chaude, faut venir plutôt mon grand" avec un petit sourire narquois non feint, s'adressant directement au responsable de la petite moquerie passé

Celui -ci ahurit suivant du regard la lapine heureuse de sa connerie, se dirigeant vers les escaliers et se remettant de ce petit contrecoup du matin ; il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, mais au même instant, son frère, discrètement s'empressa à s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain, au nez et à la barbe de son frère qui réagit trop tard. Et ne tarda pas à trouver sous son nez une porte close. C'en était trop pour lui, le calme placide attitude due réveille s'effaça et laissa place à son caractère et la joute verbale était lancée, mais ce n'était pas en direction de Judy, mais de son frère.

Quel fut son bonheur au moment de descendre les escaliers les entendre se disputaient au loin.

"Ça c'est fait ..."

Mettant à, ces oreilles le dernier single de Gazelle, elle se dirigeait d'un pas assuré au commissariat, elle regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait 5h20, elle était à l'heure, le soleil commencé a se montrait bataillant la nuit et faisant place à cette journée .

Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle portait son regard sur l'horizon balayant tout azimute appréciant le levée tout en semerveillant de la luminosité filtrée par les immenses tours qui juxtaposaient sa position, fredonnant au rythme du tempo, elle finit par rêvasser une grande partie du chemin.

Passant la porte, elle déboucha directement au grand hall. Passa à l'accueilli pour signer le cahier de présence et saluer au passage Clawhauser qui mangeait, toujours comme à son habitude.

"Mhmmh ... Oh Judmmy, tes bien matinale ..." Avalant le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir parler...

"Oui, j'ai demandé à embaucher plus tôt, dit moi, Chef Bogo est-il là ?"

"Attend que je vérifie " se baissa quelque second pour atteindre surement un quelconque rangement, il réapparut avec un cahier ou en gros été marqué au feutre noir "Présence". Le manipulant du bout des doigts évitant soigneusement de mettre de la graisse déçue, il le feuilleta et s'arrêta à la date du jour et parcourut la page du regard suivi de son doigt comme repaire cherchant la ligne désirée."Oui, en faite il n'est pas partie apparemment ! Il a dut passer la soirée ici .."

Surprit par cette nouvelle Judy leva le sourcil d'un aire interrogatif.

"Tien bizarre, c'est rare qu'il ne rentre pas "

"Tu la dis, m'enfin c'est le patron, donc ... " Lâchant du regard le cahier pour le porter à Judy et mettant, c'est deux coudes sur le présentoir changeant de sujet pour arriver sur quelque chose de plus croustillant pour lui "mais dit mois ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il arrive"

"Qui ?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocente, Nick voyons " gesticulant de façon disproportionné et oui Clawhauser était-elle qu'il était extraverti de ces sentiments.

"Tu sais que ce sera le premier renard..." "Oui, je le sais "

"Hoppppsss !" Le bruit faisait le tour des lieux cherchant désespérément sa cible.

À son nom Judy tressailli, les oreilles baissées et le regard plein d'interrogation se dirigeait vers la source ...

Bogo était avachi sur la balustrade penchée juste au-dessus de l'accueil et gesticulé en direction de Judy lui faisant signe de montée "Chef ... Oui, oui, j'arrive... Je te laisse, je crois qu'il est pressé de me voir." "Tu t'y habitueras au bout d'une semaine, tu verras il fait tout le temps ça ! "

Laissant Clawhauser à son petit déj Judy se dirigea vers les escaliers et montait en direction de Bogo.

Arrivant devant la porte, elle s'arrêta net ne sachant pas si elle devait toquer ou pas, réfléchissant un demi-second, elle toqua et entra...

"Hopps fermé la porte je vous pris... "

S'exécutant, elle regarda Bogo ... Celui-ci était inquiet ... C'est la première fois quel aperçu avec des traits autant marqués...

"Asseyez-vous"

Sautant pour atteindre la chaise qui faisait deux fois sa taille, elle se mit en position assise, juste la pointe de ces oreilles dépassée du bureau.

Apercevant le petit problème qui se trouver devant lui, il exerça un petit sourire qu'il effaça aussitôt juste Judy avait-elle eu le temps de le discerner.

"Rmmm, debout finalement !"

Judy fixait son chef du regard, les oreilles tendues alertent attendant les explications... Bogo était assis en face d'elle, les bras tenants sa tête comme si celle-ci avait un besoin urgent d'être retenue...

"Je ne sais pas comment le dire, je ne suis pas moi-même sur ... de ...

Enfin le plus simple reste à vous montrer..."

S'affairant sur son ordinateur de bureau et quelque clic de souris plus tard, Bogo retourna l'écran. Devant se présenter un enregistrement de caméra de surveillance datant de quelques jours plus tôt

Quelques jours plus tôt dans la zone de Meadowlands.

La caméra fixait un endroit sombre désert de toute luminosité, le seul éclairage public qui était encore présent ne fonctionner plus, les lampes étaient cassées comme éventrées.

Ce lieu n'avait pas le droit à l'éclairage dû aux nouvelles réglementions sur l'énergie et au manque de volonté flagrant de la part de la mairie qui s'occupait de cette zone presque sinistrée.

Le noir dominait, il se faisait tard l'heure indiquait 23h32. La lune éclairée les rues et ruelles du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Dans cette ruelle, la lumière n'y avait pas sa place, la pénombre était passé maître, surement par habitude. Elle cachait le plus difficilement ces lignes abruptes ne voulant effrayaient pas quiconque.

Mais la réalité était là, elle ne faisait pas partie du cadre "dit" standard des cartes postales que l'on avait l'habitude de voir à Zootopie .

C'était l'autre facette de cette ville.

Sous les feux des caméras, ville sécurisée, bien ordonnée où tout le monde vie, comme dans une comédie musicale. La joie et la bonne humeur, ou l'on se sent libéré délivré et les rêves comme par magie se réalisent d'un seul coup.

Mais ce serait se tromper sur la vie, rien n'est facile, les mauvais côtés se côtoient et les bons maintiennent un équilibre précaire ; juste un point de vue change la donne. Bien sûr, selon du côté où l'a cette place. Elle était presque déserte quelques rongeurs marchaient à petits pas ou d'autres mammifères avec de plus grand. Mais certains rester planter là fixe, attendant une heure plus tardive pour faire leurs besognes à l'abri des regards.

Tous avaient le même regard... Dure, mais fuyant toute confrontation de face, c'était une loi autre que celle-ci dictée par la force, ils s'en accommodaient et savaient comment y faire dans ce monde et surtout y survivre. Sur la bande, les minutes défilées sans que rien ne se passe, juste quelques badauds si et la restait sur place... Puis vers 2h30 du matin, une lumière se reflétait sur les murs autrefois ténébreux de la ruelle, elle était de couleur bleutée, elle jaillissait comme ça par miracle et s'atténuer comme une vague, un autre éclat apparut quelque second plus tard aussi, mais d'une autre couleur.

Le tout donnée une danse épileptique rapide, exposant les alentours à une lumière vive, la pénombre partait et revenait avec un rythme toujours plus rapide.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes pour soudainement disparaitre. Judy leva les yeux en direction de Bogo et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais celui-ci leva son bras lui dictant de ne rien dire et d'attendre, il prit cependant le soin de changer de fichier et de l'ouvrir. Un autre point de vue apparaissait désormais sur l'écran. Affichant un angle de ruelle, l'heure affichait 2h28, Bogo s'efforcer à avançait le temps pour finalement positionner l'enregistrement sur celle intéressée, puis l'heure apparaissait sur celle qui les intéressait, qui affichaient désormais 2h30

À ce moment, la lueur apparaissait, pareille que la dernière fois, mais c'était différent, la source devait être là, mais rien.

La façon dont elle devait être émise indiquait forcément cet endroit, mais rien n'était présent. Quelque second plus tard un mammifère émergea de l'angle mort, sans doute attiré par la luminosité inhabituelle qui si dégagé, cela devait être un rhinocéros avec de grandes probabilités malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'image, l'on apercevait clairement une défense brisée. Il portait une veste ample de couleur marron qui amplifiait et imposait sa carrure.

Arrivant à l'angle de la ruelle celui-ci fut surpris par la lumière aveuglante et recula de plusieurs pas étourdis. Quelque seconde-lui suffit pour se reprendre et quitta le champ de vision de la caméra, mais avec cette fois si une nouveauté. Il tenait désormais sur sa patte de droite un bout de bois en guise de massue, il arrivait au coin de la ruelle et passa un bout de sa tête aux abords de l'extrémité.

Ne découvrant rien, sans doute rassuré, il s'avança un peu plus vers la source supposée puis s'arrêta quelque second. La lumière avait disparu, d'un coup la pénombre reprenait place, la caméra affichait désormais de gros pixels qui ne partaient pas, due au manque de clarté soudain de la zone ciblé. Quelque second plus tard l'objectif de la caméra avait rectifié automatiquement son ouverture pour capter plus de luminosité, elle affichait maintenant un corps inerte à terre ...

Allongé sur le sol, le passant ne bouger plus.

"Voilà, mon dilemme Hops"

Ce sera votre affaire… Le nouveau maire veut savoir de quoi il en retourne et ce sera à vous de gérer cet homicide… Je vous fais confiance, mais n'en abuser pas...

"Heu... Chef, je peux avoir quelqu'un de plus… Avec moi sur cette affaire ;"

"Comme un certain renard ?" Dit Bogo en regardant Judy par-dessus la monture de ces lunettes…

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné." Ouvrant son tiroir sur sa gauche et sortant un cahier, il l'ouvrit directement et chercha une ligne en particulière " … Oui, c'est bon ! Il y a déjà quelqu'un de corvée aujourd'hui"

"Chouette" bondissante de sa chaise exprimant ouvertement son contentement, mais elle se reprit aussi tôt à la vue du regard inquisiteur de Bogo qui lui était adressé dû à son manque de retenue.

"Enfin, c'est génial, une première affaire pour Nick le premier jour… C'est… Oui génial… Ouais..."

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je ne pense pas que je laisserais cette enquête finir telle quelle, une suite sera surement faite…**

 **Je me suis relu, relu et fais lire à d'autres donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes…**

 **Un petit commentaire, fera toujours plaisir… Et si quelqu'un a une idée sur un évènement à raconter pourquoi pas !**

 **.**


	6. Je serais toujours avec toi

**Ah! J'ai hâte que vous finissiez celui-là… Je pense qu'il fait partie de mes préférés (même s'il y en a peut) l'histoire se place petit à petit, j'espère que vous arrivez à suivre et je tiens à m'excuser pour la lenteur de parution des chapitres, car en ce moment, je suis un peu occupé… Je ne pense pas que la parution s'accélérera, mais je vais essayer d'en faire paraître au moins 1 par mois au minimum, mais je ne promets rien…**

 _Sereine telle était la sensation de Judy, à cet instant._

 _Elle glissait librement dans un ciel bleu... Elle était à ses côtés._

 _Tous deux volés, ils transcendaient ensemble le ciel, liberté ! Était alors maître mot._

 _En dessous deux l'océan, il n'était pas déchaîné, mais il vivait, s'onduler aux caprices de la brise de façon infinie._

 _Les sensations étaient vivifiantes, le vent lui, faisait vibrer tout son pelage au gré de la vitesse, procurant sensation jusque-là inconnue. Chacune d'elles était unique._

 _L'atmosphère était envahie d'air marin, il le ressentait tous deux sur leurs visages, piquant si et là._

 _Celui de Nick, dessiner un sourire exalté ; galvanisé par les sensations de vitesse, elle aussi son visage était rayonnant, mais pour d'autres raisons._

 _Le corps de Judy était raide, dominé par la vitesse et la force que le vent produisait à son encontre, lui interdisant tout mouvement incohérent à sa situation. Mais elle parvint quand même, grâce à de grands efforts à incliner son bras sur la gauche. Ayant pour effet, de tracer à l'extrémité de sa patte. Une ligne imaginaire donnant une courbe à son vol élancé._

 _La tentative avait pour but de se rapprocher, de trouver son contact, le voire de plus près._

 _Néanmoins au même moment, Nick braqua soudainement, bombant le torse vers l'avant aider de ces bras, il freinait. Son mouvement inattendu le monta en direction du ciel, tel un ange, vers les cieux._

 _Judy prit de vitesse se retourna et braqua à son tour, copiant chaque geste de Nick. Amorçant un piqué elle aussi vers le haut, elle suivait de près son renard, elle était si proche que le vent lui portait son odeur à son passage._

 _Ils s'enfonçaient tous deux dans les nuages avec quelque second d'intervalle. Nick était le premier, suivit de près de Judy. Une sensation cotonneuse se créa alors sur tous leurs être, pour soudainement disparaître et se retrouver à l'opposé du départ emmenant sur leurs passages quelque flocon nuageux._

 _Nick était toujours devant, narguant au passage Judy, offusqué était-elle de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé. Joignant, c'est deux bras le long de son corps, elle obtint un petit gain de vitesse. Ce rapprochant de son but..._

 _Les effluves de Nick l'accaparer de tout son être, c'était enivrant la transportant dans un état presque second. Le rejoindre n'était pas suffisant, se l'approprier, le faire sien été désormais le but de cette manœuvre._

 _Se retournant sur lui-même cherchant du regard son poursuivant Nick apercevait Judy ; mais elle était différente... Son regard était différent, l'excitation qui lisait dans ces yeux le troubla, c'était..._

 _Ce n'était pas le regard d'une proie, mais celui d'un prédateur... Un lapin chassant un Renard._

 _Un besoin apparut, il voulait la voir. Freina laissant Judy se rapprocher, elle ne ralentissait pas ... Plus vite, toujours plus vite, elle le voulait ... Là ... Maintenant sans compromis, il grossissait à vue d'œil._

 _Ce qui devait arriver, arriva... Ils allaient se percuter._

 _Aucune douleur se présenta, tout avait ralenti au dernier moment pour se rapprocher en douceur. Chacun deux ouvraient leurs bras attendant le bon moment pour s'enlacer, ils étaient las, tous deux de poursuite._

 _Amenant sentiment à leur contact, ils se rejoignaient ensemble au même moment pour se retrouver l'un contre l'autre._

 _Stoppés dans le vide, ils flottaient, découvrant simultanément un horizon libre, libre d'objectif... Rien ... Juste lui et elle voguant sur les vents frémissants, autour deux se créait un mur invisible les isolants du monde extérieur, il caressait les pelages, il les enlaçait ensemble confortant leurs positions réciproques. À leurs passages, une trainée gravé le ciel, inscrivant leurs empreintes mutuelles, ils étaient là, volant ... Libérés de toute emprise... Vivant, simplement et profitant de l'instant._

 _Le soleil brillait de mille feux, c'était l'aurore qui se présentait, le temps passé trop vite._

 _Brusquement, il s'embrasa, emmenant avec lui toute béatitude. Grignotant petit à petit le vide tout autour, les deux mammifères désormais alarmés devaient fuir à toute volée. Nick était le plus prompt à réagir, c'est sens aiguisé avait été une aide précieuse, il amorçait donc un piqué vers le bas emmenant au passage Judy, la tenant de toutes, c'est force, ils quittaient l'horizon calcinant. La chute, leurs donnaient vitesse, ils se joignirent l'un à l'autre se serrant aux plus forts de leur capacité, créant une forme allongée presque fusionnelle mais imparfaite. Les quelques aspérités qui dépassaient, frotté le vent qui se déployer autour deux, créant une régression croissante de leur vitesse._

 _Au milieu de cet enfer, un endroit était préservé, enlacé tête contre tête protéger de leur corps mutuel ; c'était une zone calme. La pénombre y régnait, l'iris de leurs regards brillait de leur couleur particulière, Violet contre Vert, chacun se fixait l'un l'autre plongeant dans leurs regards respectifs._

 _Un seul regard échangé, mais tout était dit._

 _La vitesse n'était pas suffisante, la chaleur commençait à roussir les pelages, ils étaient trop lourds, trop lents._

 _Nick observant toujours Judy lui adressait un sourire en guise d'adieu et lâchait prise soudainement, mais elle l'avait ressenti, prédit cette perte future et elle le retenait. Empêchant toute séparation, la perte n'était pas une solution et elle se battrait jusqu'au bout._

 _Seulement, la force exercée par le vent qui s'engouffrait désormais entre eux, était trop importante, trop forte, et finit par l'arracher de ces petites pattes juste au moment où une phrase était entonnée "Je serais toujours avec toi"_

 _De cette perte Judy criait... Seule, face à elle le visage de Nick toujours souriant, rapetissait à grande vitesse pour au final ne paraître qu'un point sombre consumait par la fureur du ciel. Tombante, elle était désormais seule. Pour s'écraser finalement sur le sol._

 _Cette fin atroce extrayait Judy de son état atonique, rêveur ; celui-ci la sortit brusquement de sa torpeur la ramenant à la réalité._

 _Deux histoires avaient été vécue en même temps le réel et l'irréel, elle les avait vécues toute deux aux mêmes moments, enregistrant dans un coin de sa mémoire le réel, la conscience était partie, elle voyageait ne pouvait être présente, elle devait être ailleurs avec lui, lui procurant Nick, seulement quelque moment, quel voulait retrouver... Mais le fictif n'existait que dans ces songes, il ne pouvait se retranscrire dans le réel, car celui-ci à son inverse n'est qu'un apport réel de malheur._

 _Revenant à la réalité, le rêveur se réveilla._

 _Pointant son museau vers le ciel, il était bleu azure à cet instant, sans limite. Le soleil à son zénith était en train d'asseoir son éclat baignant de chaleur tout individu._

 _Rayonnant procurant espoir et vitalité à ces jours les plus fastes, il ne pouvait le partager, pas a Judy, pas à cet instant. C'était trop dur, ces sentiments n'étaient que peine. Ils ne pouvaient s'effacer se cacher... Ça aurait été trahir sa mémoire._

 _Fixant le sol, remémorant souvenir des jours passés. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, tombant à genoux écartant chaque brindille à sa venue, elle exposé sa peine, un besoin qu'elle devait assouvir..._

 _Le flot incessant de larmes ruisselait sur son pelage glissait atterrissant directement sur l'herbe. Ils imprégnaient de cette manière la terre de ces souvenirs, devenant passé, le présent ne se présentera plus en sa compagnie._

 _La nature se réveille, une brise se lève. Le vent voyage au gré de ces envies, virevoltant passant de branche à feuilles donnant quelque impulsion de vigueur, quelques-unes rebellent, tombe de haut attirée par l'attraction._

 _L'une d'elles échoit devant Judy, une feuille issue de l'arbre pleureur qui lui faisait face comme pour pleurer avec elle. Ombrageant une partie de son visage, double face était-elle devant la tombe triste mais heureuse._

 _Sentiment contradictoire se promenait dans sa mémoire, les jours heureux passaient ensemble, se mélanger à ce malheur._

 _La cérémonie avait été accomplie ce matin, un souvenir fugace mais réel._

 _Une foule s'était rassemblée, pas par appel de qui que ce soit, mais tous simplement par peine, ils ont été source de motivation pour certain, mais c'était avant tout une union symbolique pour un grand nombre. Mais à ce moment, ils voulaient le lui rendre, c'était la dernière occasion de lui rendre ce qu'ils avaient tant donné, les remercier eux aussi de façon symbolique. Leur union avait incarné les idéaux propres à cette ville où tout est possible._

 _Des amis proches étaient présents… Finnick fut l'un d'eux dévasté anéanti… Il portait une bouteille à la main…_

 _Et moi, j'étais devant toi, et t'adressais mon dernier message._

" _Ce matin, mon cher Nick ... Je me suis forcé à écrire ce message pour toi._

 _Même si nos enfants, amis, famille et anonyme ici présents savent comme tu m'as comblé, il est important pour moi que je le leur dise à quel point c'était vrai, vivant à tes côtés._

 _Je t'ai rencontré par suspicion et suspicieuse, j'étais, et même pleine d'appréciation… Et faut dire que j'avais raison… Sur le moment."_

 _La foule se mit à rire et retourna immédiatement dans la tristesse pesante de cet instant qui ne pouvait s'échapper._

" _Mais tu sais, en fait l'on sait aider mutuellement, de mon côté devenant plus réaliste et de ton côté moins cynique et à ce moment, l'on a ouvert les yeux ensemble et avons trouvé, mieux que ça… Mieux que les fausses idées, que la crainte… C'était un sentiment vivifiant, et surtout réciproque, … L'amour._

 _Et de ce côté-là, tu m'as comblé._

 _Je me laisse à me souvenir aux jours passés, ton premier jour quand tu as débarqué dans le commissariat avec ton regard ( quelle fierté), la naissance de notre petit Jules (quelle émotion), celle des triplés (quelle surprise!), le jour de notre mariage ( quel fou rire ! ) … Et c'est étrangement le bonheur qui m'envahissait à cet instant quand j'y repense._

 _Je suis heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec toi... Même si cela n'a été que fugace, trop court à mon goût. Mais pare dessus tout, je suis contente d'avoir été avec toi jusqu'à tes derniers instants cela me met du baume au coeur sachant que tu n'étais pas seul._

 _Sache que le manque que tu laisses dans mon existence, notre existence… Elle ne sera jamais comblée, mais rien ni personne ne m'ôtera les souvenirs heureux qui habite mon cœur, et cela, à jamais._

 _Je sais que tu es là, mon doux renard, Nick, je sais que tu veilleras sur nous._

 _Repose en paix, je t'aime."_

 _Judy s'avança devant la stèle et déposa une douceur ;_

 _à la vieille méthode de Nick. Finnick l'avait aidé marchant sur la glace elle, avait acheté un "Jumble pop" rouge comme avant, l'avait fait fondre à Savana Centrale et prit quelque bâton rouge des chantiers…_

 _Pour au final avoir un stock monstre._

" _Tout le monde en avait une, donc il fallait que tu participes toi aussi ! Et au fait, tu sais combien j'en ai ! …. 202" Judy rigolait avec un visage tout aussi triste "ça ne te rappelle rien."_

 _C'était une vieille douceur qu'il n'avait pas était réalisée depuis bien longtemps, mais elle l'avait fait le matin même, pour lui des "Pawsicles"._

 _Judy se retira sur le côté, laissant aux autres de faire leurs adieux. Finncik s'avança le premier._

" _Ici repose la mémoire de Nick Wilde époux et ami dévoué… Hein ! … Tu parles d'un ami, il se barre à la moindre occasion… Tien cadeau"_

 _Finnick se baissa et déposa le reste de sa bouteille_

" _Elle est moyenne, franchement y a mieux, mais pour toi, elle sera géniale, à tes goûts"_

 _Puis y déposa une photo où arboraient fièrement Nick et Finnick, en arrière-plan figurait c'est fameuse glace à l'eau les "Pawsicles"… Sur le coin inférieur droit était écrit avec un marqueur indélébile_

" _À la prochaine, mon vieux…"_

 _À la moitié de la foule qui s'était présenté les cœurs de la police commençais à chanter l'hymne des morts puis fut rejoint quelques secondes après par Gazelle qui était présente incognito rendant hommage, elle aussi._

 _Les paroles de cet hymne représentaient le pont qui permettait à chacun, au défunt comme aux personnes qui la chantaient de ce délivré de leur peine et de continuer sur le chemin qui se trouvait devant eux._

 _Trouve-toi, ouvre-toi, libère-toi._

 _Dissipe tes craintes, avance._

 _Cherche la liberté._

 _De ce chant, tu es la gloire._

 _De ce chant, tu es partout._

 _De ce chant, tu es avec nous._

 _De ce chant, tu seras toujours._

 _En pensée, tu seras là._

 _La mort ne t'emporte pas._

 _Tu seras là dans chacun de nos bras._

 _Apaiser de nous voir avancer._

 _Cherchant un but, au loin._

 _Tu nous guideras._

 _Ce chant que tout le monde devait connaître. C'était notre façon à nous mammifère de déplacer les ressentie de tout être et de les associés, procurant tout à chacun le droit à la tristesse et au deuil, l'atmosphère était pesante due aux intenses phéromones lâchées par tous les mammifères présents, heureusement que cette chanson était là, canalisant nos envies les plus primaires de l'instant sur une même voie évitant tous débordements._

 _Ce moment avait été le plus triste de sa vie, elle devait lui dire adieu, c'était la confirmation de son trépas... Seulement cette pierre commémorative n'était plus que la seule trace de son passage._

 _Lui qui était énergique, vivant, turbulent. Le voir remplacer par cette stèle qui n'oppose alors qu'un ensemble inanimé, cela était le plus dur._

 _Regardant le ciel, respirant, poussant sa peine au plus profond qu'elle le pouvait, elle se leva de sa chaise avec une certaine peine au début. Elle y engouffra toutes sont énergies et finit par ce lever sans aide, séchèrent ces larmes de sa patte, un regard dur s'érigea au fur et à mesure que sa patte les essuyait sur son visage._

 _Un objectif devait être atteint ;_

 _se retournant serrant son poing tout en marchand en direction de la voiture leurs enfants étaient là, c'est parent aussi... Aucun ne voulait poser le regard sur Judy et croisait le chien, celui-ci brûlait de rage._

 _Elle dit alors à voix hautes audibles de tous._

 _"Oh mon doux renard ! Je l'affirme ta mort seras vengé..."_

 _Son objectif n'était que plus clair, elle ferait tout pour trouver les coupables et les mener devant la justice..._

 _À ce moment, le sens du mot Justice avait une tout autre signification que celui qu'elle arborait fièrement depuis de nombreuses années, c'était un sentiment égoïste, elle le savait, mais n'y prêta cure et surtout l'assumait..._

 _Montant dans la voiture aux vitres teintées, elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de l'emplacement de Nick, sa mémoire..._

 _Elle y découvrit un mammifère de même taillé qu'un renard, de même morphologie que Nick, elle ne distinguait pas clairement les détailles, mais ... Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup... Il portait une veste Noire ... Il était immobile devant sa stèle... Elle ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vue pendant les funérailles._

 _Quelque second suffit à ce qu'il disparaisse comme ça, par magie. Juste le temps de cligner des yeux, il n'était plus là... Une hallucination... Peut-être ! Les angoisses, la perte récente pouvait-il l'expliquer ?_

 _Judy n'avait ni la force ni le désir de continuer ce raisonnement, son choix se porter donc sur l'ignorance et rangea cette bizarrerie dans le coin de sa mémoire._

 _Pour le reste de la journée, elle devait repartir à l'hôpital pour finir de se faire soigner. Certes, la blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais elle était là... La douleur était vive présente, la marquant au fer rouge, la rappelant à chaque instant que grâce à Nick, elle était là... En vie, qu'ils ne grandiront pas seuls._

 _Prenant de sa patte le médaillon accroché autour de son cou, à la résurgence de ce fait. Elle le tenait fermement, procurant caresse sans s'en rendre compte, il était l'un des derniers souvenirs personnels de Nick... C'était son médaillon qui maintenant était devenue sien équivalent d'un trésor._

 _Le reste de la route qui la mena à l'hôpital directement, n'était qu'une succession de pensées, plus ou moins précise ... Bien sûr, c'était Nick l'acteur principal..._

 _Arrivant au but, la voiture se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital, quand un aide-soignant vint ouvrir la porte où se tenait Judy._

 _"Hein ... Déjà" sortant de sa torpeur, la rêveuse se réveilla ..._

 _"Madame Hopps" l'aidant à ce lever ayant pour objectif de l'installer sur le fauteuil roulant qui se présentait à ses côtés._

 _"Non, je veux marcher" tout en adressant un sourire et lisant la petite étiquette qui exhibait son nom._

 _"Mr ... Felman, je veux marcher, je veux ressentir... Même si je soufre, laissez moi ressentir... D'être en vie !"_

 _N'opposant aucune résistance à sa décision, il laissa Judy marcher._

 _Chemin de croix éprouvait telle à cet instant tout en claudicant jusqu'à l'entrer. La gazelle, la suivait de près quelques pas derrière elle guettant la moindre perte de force ou de courage de la part de Judy._

 _Arrivant à l'entrer, elle était attendue par un docteur maigrichon, mais plein de vitalité..._

 _"Ah ! Madame Wilde, justement, je vous cherchais..." "Pourquoi" "Y a vraiment besoin de demander", pointant du doigt le bandage sur le torse de Judy qui peinait à retenir sa couleur d'origine._

 _"Felman ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas assise..." "Elle." "C'est moi qui est voulu marcher !" Dit-elle d'un ton agressif..._

 _Baissa, ces oreilles à l'audition de son propre ton, traverser par celui-ci, elle baissa la tête signe de remords et la leva, arborant désormais un sourire de gratitude qui témoigné une nouvelle conviction, elle l'avait échappé jusque-là ..._

 _Juste quelques mots étaient l'origine de ce renouveau, effaçant peine et douleur... C'était des mots anciens..._

 _"Ne montre jamais aux autres qu'il ton blessé" "Désolé Mr ... " "Docteur Gratillard... Jacque Gratillard Madame Wilde, et ce n'est pas grave. La situation est difficile pour vous, j'en suis conscient. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous en salle de chirurgie, et ..." s'arrêta quelques instants cherchant les mots les plus appropriés, il repartit de plus belle, mais avec un ton moins enjoué plus posé, plus calme tout en exposant un vissage marqué de peine et d'impuissance " et aussi constaté le décès de votre mari... "_

 _Respirant, il laissa un moment à Judy d'appréhender, ces paroles ... " Et je tiens à vous exprimer toutes mes condoléances ainsi que ceux de mes collègues pour votre perte."_

 _Remontant, ces oreilles à sont plus haut niveau, elle se raidit à l'audition de c'est parole puis lui adressa un sourire sincère..._

 _"Merci, monsieur Gratillard, je vous remercie" serrant sa main " merci de la part de mes enfants, d'avoir fait en sorte qu'un de nous deux soit encore là... Merci" sur ces derniers mots, elle se posa lourdement, épuisé sur le fauteuil qu'on lui proposait._

 _Le reste de la journée se passa sans grand chamboulement, Judy était alitée dans sa chambre le lendemain, elle devait encore rester en observation, le trop-plein d'émotions et d'activité de la journée avait ravivé ces blessures que se soit mental ou physique._

 _ **Aller courage, la tristesse des évènements devrait passer, je ne sais pas encore quelle histoire sera traitée au prochain chapitre, mais je croise les doigts pour que je fasse quelque chose de plus Joyeux…**_

 _ **Je me suis relu, relu et fais lire à d'autres donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes…**_

 _ **Un petit commentaire, fera toujours plaisir… Et si quelqu'un a une idée sur un évènement à raconter pourquoi pas !**_ _  
_


End file.
